1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for carrying out a process to form a thin film on a substrate applied to an organic light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, information processing devices are rapidly developed to have various shapes and functions with rapid data processing speed. Such information processing devices have a display device for displaying the processed information. As the display device, a cathode ray tube type display device was mainly used, but a flat panel display device is recently used as the display device for the information processing devices since the flat panel display device has various properties, such as light weight, compact size, etc., as compared with the cathode ray tube type display device. Especially, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) having various advantageous, such as thin thickness, low power consumption, bright image quality, high response speed, etc., in comparison with a liquid crystal display is spotlighted. This is because the OLED does not need a separate backlight unit.
In order to manufacture the OLED, many processes are required and a cluster type apparatus is mainly used for the processes. In the cluster type apparatus, process chambers are arranged to form a circle and a robot arm for transferring substrates between the process chambers is located at a center portion of the circle.
However, since the substrates are transferred by the robot arm, the processes require so many times to unload the substrates from the process chambers and load the substrates to the process chambers. Further, when numbers of the process chambers increases and the substrates become large in size, an area for the cluster type apparatus also increases.